The Pregnancy Symptoms in the Girl On Fire
by paddygirl101
Summary: Please, this is an out of the box story. More of a summary inside. Please take a minute to review and read. Thank you!


The Pregnancy Symptoms in the Girl On Fire

* * *

Summary: so I have wondered what happened when the Girl on Fire goes through her pregnancy symptoms. This goes alphabetical starting from A-Z. Skipping some letters if I can't find anything to write about. Thank you! Letter B will be the last chapter I write about for you know. R&R

* * *

Characters/pairings: Katniss/Peeta  
Haymitch/Effie  
Cinna  
Portia  
Octavius  
Flavia

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story The Hunger Games. But this plot comes directly from my imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Appetite

Dammit, why am I always starving? Stupid baby, stupid Peeta for wanting children. Stupid me for allowing it. The nightmares are becoming worse, for both of us. Peeta especially, he's been screaming at the night which make me jump and holds him in my arms. He's normally sobbing and I soothe him, but lately he's been shoving me away. I don't know why. Is it to protect the baby or me. But all I can smell is Peeta baking. Why does he have to be a baker? I roll out of bed and stretch. I get up and it's a cold morning, I throw my robe on. I go downstairs and I enter the kitchen, Peeta's already there, cooking away. He smiles when he sees me.

"Goodmorning sweetheart." He says, I sit on the island chair, which is facing him. I smile.

"Morning." I reply.

"Want anything to eat?" He asked.

"I do actually." I said.

"Like...?" He asked.

"Surprise me. We'll take anything right now." I said. This baby thing might be worth it. Might may I remind you. Peeta started cooking something that smelled really good. Definitively has something to do with bread, I've familiarized that smell anywhere.

"You can't look!" He complained, I turned the chair the other way, listening to his irrational ways of viewing surprises. "You wanted this to be a surprise."

"You wanted a baby." I replied back, smiling and biting my tongue.

"I know you did, but you refused and you know that the rebellion didn't work, there are still games." Peeta responded, my own worst fear is to have my children in the games. There's no chance in hell that my children are safe for the Games.

"And we're mentoring them, for now at least. They are possibly eight months away." I responded.

"Yea but it's the 3rd Quarter Quell and you know that we're most likely gonna be picked as tributes. You have no other right, you're the only female tribute that has won in the past 75 years." Peeta responded, he was definitively cooking up something good.

"Alright, what are you cooking. It's definitively something amazing." I said, looking over my shoulder.

"Nuh uh! No looking." Peeta said, quickly turning around so I couldn't see him.

"You know something? You're incredibly rude." I said, crossing my arms around my chest. I felt deeply insulted, I am starving!

"Well its almost done." Peeta said obnoxiously.

"How much longer?" I complained, "I really want to go hunting ya know?" Peeta sent me a glare.

"No hunting on terms of pregnancy." Peeta said.

"That'll never happen and you know that." I sharply barked at Peeta.

"Why don't we compromise?" Peeta asked, setting a plate of food in front of me. Dammit, why is he this good. "You can look now Kat." I turn around to see a delicious plate of food. Pancakes with m&ms, chocolate chips and bananas. Cinnamon French toast and waffles with blue berries. Bacon, eggs, ham and sausages. Peeta's laughing at my face. He had made a small plate for himself too. I run to him and almost tackle him with a ginormous hug and kiss. I'm still lightweight and very fast on my feet.

"Oomph!" Peeta responded, placing me gently on my feet. "You need to take it easy babe."

"You're the best!" I exclaim, kissing him. He was confused. He walked me back to my chair and sat me down. My stomach was grumbling, Peeta totally knew that.

"Now eat." He said, walking back to pick up his plate and setting it down in front of him and sitting next to me. We start eating like a pack of hungry wolves. Well I do, heck I have a reason, I'm eating for two people here right? Anybody agree. We're eating our food in peace and quiet till somebody stumbles at the door.

"I got it!" Peeta said, putting down his fork, knife and napkin on the table. He jogs the best he could to the back door.

"Hey Haymitch." Peeta says. He gives me the signal to put the food away. I quickly put the food in the refrigerator and sat back down on the chair playing with my hair.

"You don't need to act. I know your pregnant." Haymitch said. "That food you just ate isn't going to last." He's right, I feel nauseous. "5, 4, 3, 2..." I run into the bathroom to expel my guts, Peeta quickly follows and pins my hair back. Haymitch is clapping his hands in excitement. Peeta walks back to the kitchen to grab a towel as I start expelling my guts again.

"Congrats! You're gonna be a dad!" Haymitch responded, hugging Peeta. He shrugs Haymitch off and walks back to me. He kneeled next to me and wiped my forehead and he started braiding my hair the best he could.

"Just stop." I said, Peeta stopped and  
I finished braiding my own hair. My movement caused me to vomit again. Ugh never again. Never again. When I finally manage to stop vomiting I have very little strength to get up. Peeta is talking to Haymitch since I had stopped vomiting like two minutes ago.

"Peeta. Peeta." I manage to whimper, he managed to hear me though, he comes running in.

"Yes hun?" Peeta asked. I look at him in the eyes.

"I'm starving and I feel like I can't move." I complained. Peeta lifts me up and carries me to the living room; he places me gently on the couch. Haymitch walks over to me, he sits on the chair next to me, he pats me on the leg.

"Congratulations mother to be." I had a shiver run down my spine and Peeta ran and got me a blanket and wrapped it around me. He popped me some dry toast in the toaster and got some ginger ale.

"Haymitch. What's the real reason on why your here?" I whined.

"It's about the Quarter Quell." Haymitch said, Peeta brought over a bucket incase I really wanted to vomit again. Dammit, the toast isn't helping my appetite.

"What about it?" I asked, picking at the corner of the toast.

"Reaping. It's not going to be past victors. Instead you guys will be mentoring." Haymitch responded, Peeta gave a sigh of relief.

"Mentoring?" I asked. Sipping at the ginger ale. Peeta takes it after I sip it. I glare at him.

"Yup. I'm retiring." Haymitch said, he waved to one of the Avoxes, "Can I get some whiskey?"

"If you want to be here, absolutely no alcohol." Peeta said cautiously.

"Why?" Haymitch whined.

"Because we see you as a Grandfather to our child." Peeta responded, I almost chocked on my toast when I heard that.

"What!" Haymitch and I both responded at the same time, we all ended up dying of laughter. Which made my stomach grumble.

"Dammit Peeta." I said through my laughter.

"What Katniss?" He asked.

"I'm starving!" I said. Both Haymitch and Peeta died laughing and Peeta cooked us lunch, we ate till we couldn't eat no more, but I could always eat more.

* * *

**A/N So I don't know how this story will go. Please R&R**


End file.
